Firedancer
by Sable06
Summary: This is a story about a Firedancer named Kalina. Men are tranced when they see these women dance. But even though men can love them they can't love back, that's the law. But that all changes when Prince Zuko and Kalina decide to fall in love anyway.
1. Prologue

Hey everybody hope you like it!

PROLOGUE

"What?" said the girl with the dark green eyes already starting to water. "You may be a prince but you can't order me to fall in love with you. You are in love with my dancing not with me."

There was a short pause. "Don't be stupid Kalina", barked the prince.

"Stupid! Now you are calling me stupid. I may not have had the same education you did. But I know more about love than you will ever know, and this", she said pointing at him and then at herself, "is not it!"

The prince looked at her then to the floor like as if looking for something but couldn't find. "If that's the way you feel then I will leave now", he hesitated waiting for her to say something.

"You have to understand", she began, "Firedancers dance to make people happy and do just and only that. We feel love but can't fall in love. I can't fall in love, not with you, not with no man. I am nobody's!" Her long wavy black hair twisted when she turned her back to face him.

He took this moment to look at her in awe and sadness. After a few moments he left.

She turned slightly looking at the door from where he had just stepped out. "I will try to forget you…my prince", a tear came falling down from her left cheek.

"I won't cry for him", she said wiping the tear away. "Not for him not for anybody, I can't, a Firedancer never does. Or wait does she?" she said out loud.

"Of course not!", The women from the other room spoke. She was the headmistress of the Firedancers. "How could you get involved with him? You are a Firedancer, you can't."

"Don't you think I know that, I did not plan this Suki", Kalina said looking at the door once more, the door from which he had passed to leave her.

"Stop thinking about him and go practice on your medative dance, lord knows you need the practice."

"I know I know I just need to be alone right now."

"Fine, but you better not think of him any more, all right?"

"Yes!" …I promise", Kalina lied.

Kalina was left alone, alone in her thoughts. "Did I love him? No of course not. I couldn't."

She looked out the door. "Oh", she sighed I am going to miss you …Zuko.

2 years have passed since their last meeting, Prince Zuko is 18 and Kalina is now 16. Each other thinking of one another, everyday. When Zuko is not thinking of the Avatar he thinks of her, when Kalina isn't thinking of fire dancing she in return thinks of him.


	2. Annual Ball

Hey everybody!

**Disclaimer: Don't own any Avatar but will very soon.**

This is my first story and I forgot to put at the end of the Prologue to review, so review review please!

Chapter 1

Annual Ball:

Prince Zuko, miserable as usual, was out to sea again leaving Port Tin. He didn't want to go to the Annual Fire Ball that was set by his father the Great Fire Lord. Even though he was banished it was still his obligation to go because he was still blood related to the royal family, exiled or not.

"Prince Zuko, are you ready for the Annual Ball, it's in 2 days you know", Iroh said this sarcastically for he new his tormented nephew did not like going to this event where his relatives were sure to be there.

"Must we go uncle? It is only a pathetic excuse for my father to remind me of my exile." Prince Zuko said fire in his hands in anger.

The Prince was now 18, and as all young adults he was still very rebellious. If it wasn't for his uncle he would most likely skip the whole ordeal and spend his time on his mission.

"Oh prince Zuko, you know as will as I do that we have to go. I asked you if you were ready and when I say ready I mean to be prepared . You must be one step ahead of them Zuko. Know there every move. Don't let them overcome you like last time."

Zuko starred at the ocean in concentration remembering the last time he went to the Ball. His father had given his word to admiral Zhao, in front of the whole kingdom, that if he were to catch the Avatar he would be next in line to be the heir of the throne.

This action made prince Zuko look like a full in front of the whole kingdom.

"Yes, I will be ready this time, be sure of that." said prince Zuko with a slight smirk on his face.

"Besides" began his uncle, "we have to go this year, your father has invited the Firedancers to perform this year. And from what I hear they are a site to see." Iroh said this walking off with a big smirk on his face knowing that what he just said would greatly impact his nephew.

The prince stood there still starring at the sea concentrating again and only saying one word, "Kalina."

**Ok ok I know that was short but I do this for a reason, trust me**

REVIEWS, REVIEWS, please.


	3. Just Do It

Buenos dias mi gente! And for all you non speaker spanishers, Good day my people. It also means Good morning …..But, who cares!

Man! I really like Avatar, it's so cool and clean cut, but anyway hopefully this chapter is to your liking, it is the longest I've written yet.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar but will very very soon. **

Chapter 2

Just do it:

"And 1,2,3,4,6,7,8. Again, 1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8. And release.

"Good" complimented Headmistress Suki.

"Now girls I just want to remind you that the Annual Fire Ball is in 2 days from now, so we have to dance extra perfect. We don't want the royal family to think of us anything less than perfect. Kalina, may I have a word with you. The rest of you keep on practicing."

"Yes Suki, you wanted to speak to me?" asked Kalina already knowing what it was going to be about.

"Now Kalina, as you know the royal family is going to be there," Kalina nodded. "So then you are also aware that prince Zuko is going to be there."

"Yes and," responded Kalina.

"You are sure that you have no more feelings for this boy?" "Oh please, I've almost forgotten all about him." lied Kalina.

"Good, then there isn't going to be a problem then?" asked Suki. "Nope" lied Kalina once more. For she knew, his coming would be a VERY big problem to her.

"All right then. You can go ahead and rest, you've been practicing all day." Said Suki, and left to go instruct the other girls.

Kalina went off to her room. When she got there she ran to her pillow and just started to bawl inside her pillow.

"What is wrong with you Kalina" she thought to herself, "he probably doesn't even remember you." This thought just made her cry even more. "What am I going to do?"

Her creamy face no longer creamy from crying so hard. "I know what I'll do" she thought out loud. "I'll just pretend I am sick and that way I won't have to perform.

"Yes! Kalina you are a genius."

* * *

"Kalina you are dumb." Said the young pupil who was also her sister. "What? Why ?" said Kalina ready to bump her sister in the head.

"How can you do that to yourself, you love to dance especially in front of people" said her sister. "Yes I know this, but I have to do this in order for me not to see him" said Kalina already starting to cry.

"Oh, poor boy, but what if he wants to see you. Even though I doubt it because you've become so fat." Said her sister pointing at Kalina's chest.

"For the last time Yoku they are boobs!" Kalina said grabbing them angrily. "You just wait and see you'll get them some day." Kalina said this knowing that this would make her sister mad.

"I will not get like that." said Yoko steaming up.

"Whatever, but back to more important things" said Kalina. "What am I going to do about the prince." Said Kalina in torment.

"Kalina, listen to me" her sister began, "don't pretend that you are sick, get your act together and just do it. It won't hurt. And he if he does come up to you, talk to him. No one ever said that you couldn't be friends."

"You know, for a little runt, you have a point," said Kalina looking at the possibilities.

"There is no rule that says I couldn't be friends with the boy, well, man now. He should be 18 by now. I wonder what he looks like now. Is he still handsome? Is he still well built? Hmm…I wonder." Said Kalina smiling.

"Oh boy," said Yoku, "this friendship thing is going to be harder than I thought."

**Well there you go.Yea i know it wasn't that lon but it was longer than the other ones.I remember when I tried to be just friends with my ex boyfriend……yea it didn't work out…….Hmm…. anyway reviews please.**


	4. Two Days Later

Man! School starts tomorrow for me and I am so ticked off bout that right now! Ugh!

**Just for a FYI: All Firedancers are fire benders hence the word "Fire"dancer. I hope I'm not offending anybody's intelligence. But I felt like I just had to add that in.**

Anyways without further ado here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

TwoDays Later:

It was early morning and Prince Zuko could already see the kingdom up ahead. He had been anxious all day yesterday and barley ate any breakfast due to this.

Ever since his uncle told him about the Firedancers being at the ball, it's all that he could think about. But of course he wasn't showing his anxiety at all, but as always his uncle could see right through him.

Iroh was happy to see his nephew like this. In complete torment, and it wasn't because of the Avatar nor Admiral Zhao but for over a girl!

"What are you thinking about know Prince Zuko?" asked Iroh with a slight smirk.

"Huh? What? What did you say uncle?" was the Prince's response. Iroh laughed at this, and his nephew wanted to know what was so funny.

"I demand to know why you're laughing uncle" asked Zuko with a hint of anger but above all confusion.

"Oh nothing" said Iroh trying to seize his emotion. "I just asked what you were thinking about, but with that response I already know whatson your mind."

"Is that so, alright than tell me what is on my mind" Zuko said with a bit of arrogance.

"It's her." Zuko flinched at this. "Wow! He's good" he thought.

There was a long pause. Then Zuko turned to walk towards the railing of the ship.

"What am I going to do about her? I can't get her out of my head. I mean, she probably doesn't even remember me. But even if that's the case, I still want to see her and talk to her again."

"Well," said his uncle coming from behind Zuko. "You'll just have to wait and see about that. But I for one don't think she has forgotten about you Zuko." His uncle said putting his right hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You think so uncle."

"I know so. One's first love is very hard to forget, even when the company wasn't there for very long."

Prince Zuko looked at his uncle and then to the sea. He stood there just looking at it for a moment. Then he looked at his uncle again.

"Yea, but you also have to keep in mind…that people change. Haven't I changed uncle?"

"Well I guess you are right about that you have been a bit moodier this past year" his uncle said jokingly.

Zuko was about to argue at this remark and then retreated when he saw that it was just a joke. He smiled.

"Zuko, this is true people do change, but love, love is like a never ending ocean" Iroh said swishing his left arm to the sea. "And that, Prince Zuko, never changes."

"We'll see about that." Zuko said leaving his uncle behind to go meditate.

"Yes" Iroh said and chuckled. "We most certainly will."

* * *

"Oh dear, oh gosh. Today is the day, got to get ready. Where's my shoes, and my dress. Has anybody seen my dress?" said the very paranoid Kalina.

"Do you mind? Its 4 o'clock in the morning, Kalina." said her very annoyed little sister putting her pillow over her head.

"Oh, I know that silly Yoko. No one ever said that you couldn't be ready too early." said Kalina cheerfully.

"Omgh! Will I say go get ready some where else, I am trying to sleep! said her sister.

"Fine, I'll just go practice my dancing in the garden."

"Whatever, go just leave me at peace!"

Kalina rolled her eyes at this and was off. She had little to eat for breakfast and then went straight to the garden. The garden was the most peaceful place to be in, especially if you were as paranoid as Kalina.

She began to stretch and then started with her warm-ups, which was just lifting the legs one by one up as high as you can then down as slow and as gracefully as you can.

Kalina stopped and looked towards the Fire Lord's Palace. She sighed and sat on the edged of the fountain. A fountain that had a cupid statue so ironically pointing at her.

She blushed, and looked away. She looked towards the horizon where she saw many ships arriving early to the event that would take place in the evening.

She could see the many royal faces of the royal family coming in. She sighed again and started to look away when something caught her eye.

"It's him!"

**lol! I am so evil. But please don't forget to review.**


	5. The Arrangement

Oh guys I am so sorry to keep ya'll waiting for this long. School is at fault. I've been crammed with homework everyday! Sorry.

Thanks so much for the reviews! It's nice to know what other people, other than my friends,think about my story.

**Disclaimer: You get the gist, I don't own Avatar, yet**

Chapter 4

The Arrangement:

"Oh, my gosh….He's so handsome." said Kalina. She put her fingers to her lips. She closed her eyes and began to cry. "How could I have ever denied him?" she thought. "You're so stupid Kalina!" she said flaring fire from her hands.

Everybody looked up.

And then he saw her. His eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened. "It's her." he whispered.

They stood there just looking at each other. They stood there for what seemed like for hours. Then the moment was gone when somebody pulled her away.

"What are you doing Kalina? Everybody is starring at you." said her sister, dragging her back to thier chambers.

Yoko settled her zombie looking sister into a cushioned chair next to the dresser.

"What is wrong with you Kalina?" her sister said slapping her gently on the left cheek. "I saw him." responded Kalina. "Who?" said her eager sister.

"Prince Zuko."

"Really!" said her ecstatic sister. "What was he doing?"

"He was looking."

"Looking at what?"

"At…me."

"Wow! Really!"

"Yes." said Kalina smiling, with a look of relief. "He does remember me." she thought. "All this time and he still remembers me."

"Well?"

"Well what?" asked Kalina

"Well, what are you going to do now that he has seen you and you have seen him?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know?" said Kalina.

"Arrange a meeting with him." Kalina looked at her little sister skeptically. "Oh, come on, do it. You owe it to the poor guy, especially on how you treated him the last time. I think you owe him an apology." said her sister smiling.

Kalina smiled looking to the side. Then she looked at her sister. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll arrange a meeting with him."

* * *

Prince Zuko was still staring up at the garden. "Come along Zuko. We will be late for morning tea." said Iroh. "What are you looking at?" asked Zuko's curious uncle looking up at the same direction. 

"Nothing." said Zuko. "I just saw her up there is all." He said starting to walk away. "Who?" asked Iroh. "Her!" said Zuko letting out a fireball. Iroh looked at the fireball turn a tree into asmall twig. "Oh."

"Why are you so angry at that? Did she stick her tongue out at you or something?"

"No. She just simply starred. Like as if she were disappointed. She didn't smile or anything. It was clear that she didn't want anything to do with me.

"You can't know for sure that she is disappointed to see you. I think you should ask her first." Iroh said optimistically. Zuko was about to throw another fireball when a boy came up to him.

"Excuse me sir this is for you." The boy handed him a letter.

"Who gave this to you boy." he asked taking the letter. "I dono some lady. But she said she would pay me half now and the other half when I get back confirming that you got it. So I gots to go, bye." The boy was off in a sprint.

Zuko examined the letter and then turned it around "Kalina" he said reading the name.

"Looks to me that she does want something to do with you." said Iroh walking away with a smirk.

**So here you go people. Hoped you all liked. Now ya'll know what to do. REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	6. The Confirmation

**Hey, Everybody! OMG! My mom is getting a little worried about me for always writing little stories in my notebook. I don't even write in it that much (I'm lying). lol**

**Anyway, enough of that monkey business here is chapter 5**

Chapter 5

The Confirmation:

"Well? Aren't you going to confirm the meeting with Miss Kalina" asked Iroh. "I don't know?" said Prince Zuko plainly. "Oh, come on you know you want to see her again." said his uncle.

Zuko stayed starring at the floor of his room in the Fire Temple. He starred for a few more moments and then picked up a paper and quill. "So then, what shall I write?" Zuko said trying not to show any enthusiasm.

Iroh was over ecstatic that his nephew wanted his advice on writing a letter to a girl that Zuko really cared about.

"Oh, my boy, we are going to sweep her off her dancing feet." Iroh said this charging towards Zuko. This startled Prince Zuko a little. He had never seen his uncle this goofy before, "Sure he was goofy sometimes but this was the goofiest yet." Prince Zuko thought.

But Prince Zuko brushed this off and slightly smiled at his uncle and with that began to write.

"Ok, I guess you should start with, _My Dearest Kalina_."

"Are you serious, _My Dearest Kalina_? asked Zuko, doubting these first words for his letter.

"Yes" began his uncle "Trust me, women love that." "If you say so uncle." Prince Zuko had no choice but to believe that these words that his uncle was choosing for him to write were the best. After all, he knew very little about women's feelings.

"And then write about how you missed her after all this time and that you've been in complete torment without her" continued his uncle.

Zuko just shook his head at some of these words but wrote them down anyway.

* * *

Kalina was still in her room biting her right thumb nail. It was 11 o'clock and still no word from Prince Zuko. "Would you stop that? You're making me nervous" said Yoko setting out some clothes for Kalina. "How about this one? It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Yoko, I don't even know if he wants to even meet with me. So why are you putting out clothes for me?" asked Kalina.

"Well of course he's going to want to meet with you. Why do you have to be so pessimistic?" asked Yoko putting out another dress.

"I am not being pessimistic, I am being realistic. And heck, we don't now if he even got the letter."

"You heard the boy. He said he gave it to the Prince. He even said that he had a scar on his left eye and that he seemed to be in a bad mood."

Kalina smiled at this. She remembered how grumpy he can get. And that just made him look cuter in her eyes. Her smile quickly went away. "The boy could have been lying." said Kalina very pessimistically.

"Oh Kalina." said Yoko slapping herself on the forehead.

_TAP TAP_

"Who is it?" asked Yoko.

"I am a soldier from the fire nation and I have a letter for a Miss Kalina." said the soldier.

Kalina and Yoko both looked at each other. Then they both sprinted towards the door. Kalina got there first.

She signaled her sister to be quite, stood up straight, and opened the door, gently. "Yes, I am Kalina." "Miss Kalina this is for you." The soldier handed the letter to her, bowed and was off.

Kalina closed the door and turned the letter around. "Prince Zuko." She read and smiled at her sister. "Well what are you waiting for? Open it!" her sister cried. "Alright alright." said Kalina.

Kalina opened it and began to read. She read the whole thing and began to cry.

"What did that arrogant good for nothing prince say. He doesn't want to see you? Well I am going to march straight into the fire temple and give him a piece of my mind." Yoko said this already heading towards the door.

"No." Kalina sniffled. "It's not that, he does want to see me. It's just that this is the most beautiful letter I have ever read in my life. Look." Kalina said pointing at the letter. "He put here that he has missed me so much, and that he has been in complete torment ever since he left me that day."

"Aw, that Prince is the sweetest most caring person there is." said her sister. She herself starting to cry.

"And, oh, oh dear he wants to meet me at noon in the Fire Garden in Town Square. Oh dear I have to get ready!" Kalina said sprinting to the dresser.

"Yes, I'll get your clothes ready. You just wait, I am going to make you look so beautiful that he is never ever going to leave you again." said Yoko. Kalina smiled at this and then thought of something and began to frown.

"What's wrong Kalina?" asked Yoko.

"He will have to leave me." Yoko looked at her confused. "Remember." Kalina said starring at herself in the mirror. "Firedancers can't fall in love." Yoko joined her sister's frown and walked towards her.

"Well." She said pulling Kalina's hair back. "We'll just see about that." Said Yoko giving her sister a reassuring smile and walked back to the closet.

"We sure will" Kalina whispered. And began to brush her hair again.

**Well there ya'll go. And now ya'll know what to do. Reviews please.**


	7. Noon

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. I had writers block for awhile. Any who, I got my inspiration back!**

**So here goes chapter 6…**

Chapter 6

Noon:

"Now be nice Prince Zuko. This is a lady you are going to be talking to not a crewman from your ship." Iroh said fixing his nephews collar.

Zuko simply rolled his eyes at this and grunted. "I know this uncle" Prince Zuko said shooing his uncle's hand to fix his own collar. But deep down he new this was very good advice. Prince Zuko had never really talked to a woman for over a year now.

"You should get going now or you'll be late." said Iroh pointing at the sundial by the window.

Zuko looked at the time; he then closed his eyes and sighed. Iroh put both hands on his nephew's shoulders. "You'll be fine. Just remember to be gentle and watch what you say."

Zuko gave another sigh and was off. Iroh looked at him with a smile. "Ah, young love."

* * *

Zuko made his way through the busy crowd of Town Square. He finally got to the garden. Where he finally got some peace from the crowd at a nearby pond.

There were Sakura trees everywhere. Zuko took the time to marvel the scenery. He hadn't been to this garden in what seemed centuries ago. He remembered when his mother came here with him. He would always find the most beautiful Sakura to give to her. He sighed at the memory.

"Great, she's late" Prince Zuko said throwing a stone at the pond. He stood there for what seemed like a moment.

"I am not late" said a voice coming from the nearest Sakura tree. Zuko looked up.

"You are early" said Kalina stepping away from the tree. She walked towards him. Her dark green eyes caught in his golden shining eyes. Zuko couldn't take his eyes away from her."She is so beautiful" he thought.

She stopped an arms length away from him. She bowed. He bowed. She smiled at him and started to walk towards the pond. She just stood there.

"I missed you." she began. "I never did forget about you."

Zuko looked at her surprised. "She did…She didn't?" he thought.

He took a step towards her. She bent her neck to look at him, and while she did this a strand of hair swung to her face.

"So, how do I look?" she said twirling around once. Zuko took a big gulp.

She was wearing a silk dark green kimono that fit her just right. She also wore a corset that went over the kimono which made her curves more noticeable.

Zuko simply looked at her. Her face was still the same beautiful face but her body was very different. She had a woman's figure now. He could clearly see that she wasn't 14 anymore.

"You look…nice" was all his mouth would allow him to say.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she said smiling. He smiled back. He was blushing now and he could feel the heat rushing to his head. Kalina saw the blush and she herself started began to blush.

She couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kalina said, her giggle coming to a stop. There was a pause.

"So…uh how how've been?" started Zuko with a stutter.

"Good." said Kalina unconvincingly. Zuko raised his right eyebrow at this. "Just good" he asked.

"Well yea. I mean a lot has happened since you've been gone. I am head lieutenant of the Firedancers. I also teach along with head mistress Suki. And I …" He put his finger to her lips.

Kalina almost fainted at this gesture. He was touching her. No man had ever touched her. He cupped his hands on her face. He was just looking at her, admiring her beautiful self. She had no choice but to stare back.

They stood there for what seemed a moment. She then closed her eyes and pulled away. "I can't" she said starting to cry.

"Oh yes you can." Zuko said pulling her back to him and locking his lips into hers. She struggled to get away but his grip was strong on her arms. She then had to give in.

When it was over he was the one who pulled back. He stepped back almost confused at what he just did. She in return looked at him with disappointment. "Why did he stop? Did he regret doing it." Was all Kalina could think about.

"I am sorry." he said. Now Kalina was the one confused. "Uh, that's ok." Kalina said showing her confusion.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" Prince Zuko said angrily.

"I wanted to see you" Kalina said feeling the daggers of his voice. He gave her a small sympathetic look, then regained his composure. "Well I think this was a bad idea. I don't think we should see each other like this anymore. You're a Firedancer remember." he said arrogantly.

"But I don't ca.." Zuko interrupted Kalina. "I don't care what else you have to say to me. This should have never been I shouldn't have told you to come here." Kalina shuddered at this. She was breathing really hard trying not to cry. She looked to the ground. Then back at him.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel." She turned ready to leave. "I will never bother you again." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye. She left.

Prince Zuko turned to stare at the pond. "I had to do it" a tear came down, but his face stayed emotionless. "Please forgive me Kalina."

**Ok I know Prince Zuko would probably not cry in real life but he will in my story. lol. Anyways don't forget to Review!**


	8. Attentions

**Hey guys sorry if I took so long. I hate school. One of these days I am going to burn it down! lol jk. Or am I? lol**

**I really appreciate the reviews keep it up. **

**So yea here's chapter 7 (woo hoo!)**

Chapter 7

Attentions:

"Kalina? What happened? Why are you crying?" asked Yoko when her sister got back. She was waiting for her return in the garden at their veranda.

"He is not the same" cried Kalina in her sister's arms. "He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What happened Kalina?" asked her sister.

"We were just talking and then suddenly he kissed me" said Kalina touching her lips.

Yoko gave her a confused look. "So then why are you so upset? Isn't that supposed to be good?" asked her befuddled sister.

"After he kissed me he pushed himself away from me and told me that he never wanted to see me again." At this point Kalina started crying harder.

Yoko looked at her sister sympathetically. She had no idea this meeting was going to turn out this way. She felt very guilty for giving her the idea. Yoko was very surprised that Zuko would behave this way. She was only 10 at the time but she could still remember Prince Zuko. She remembered how true the love he had for her sister was.

Yoko remembered the endless nights when her sister would talk about him. She also remembered that night when Kalina broke off their courtship. She never told her sister this but she was there hiding just outside the window, listening.

"How could this be?" Yoko thought to herself. "Oh, Kalina I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me this meeting would have never happened."

Kalina now seizing her tears looked up at her sister and smiled. "It's fine. I'm kind of glad this turned out this way. Because I know now how he feels after all this time. It doesn't bother me anymore that he's going to be at that stupid ball."

"Yea, you don't need him. Besides you are way to pretty for him" said Yoko brushing the strand of hair that Kalina had by her eye. She hugged her sister as tightly as she could trying so hard to ease her pain. "Now come on" began Yoko. "Let's get ready for that stupid ball." she said gleaming at her sister.

"Alright let's get ready." said Kalina getting up. They started off until they were stopped by Headmistress Suki.

"Kalina, may I have a word with you?" said Suki sternly. Kalina took in a big gulp. "Did she know?" How'd she find out? Oh, dear!" Kalina's mind was all a scramble.

"Yes Suki I'll be right there." Suki lifted her left eyebrow at this and was off.

"Do you think she knows!" asked Yoko.

"Shhh!" Kalina was still looking at Suki walking off. "I don't know?"

"Sit" said Suki pointing to the chair in front of her desk. Kalina sat down a little too fast. She almost fell to the floor along with the chair, but luckily she caught her self in time.

Suki's mouth was slightly opened at the event that just took place. She sat down. "Well, it seems that we have something to discuss" Kalina took in another big gulp. "One of the Head Advisors of the Fire Lord has told me…." "I'm sorry! But I just had to." screamed Kalina. Suki at this point was looking at a Kalina in complete shock.

"What are you talking about?" asked Suki. Kalina closed her mouth with her hands. "Nothing, go on."

"As I was saying" once again began Suki. "One of the Head Advisors of the Fire Lord has asked me to select one of my dancers to give the Fire Lord extra attention. And I have chosen you."

"What? Why?" asked Kalina a little uneasy.

"Because you are one of my best dancers and I know that you won't let me down."

Kalina thought about this "Well when she puts it like that its kind of hard to say no. Oh dear, what do I do? It's his father!"

"Kalina, were you crying?" asked Suki interrupting her thoughts. Kalina forgot that she had been crying so hard that most likely her eyes were redder than cherries. "Uh, no! It's just allergies." Kalina said waving her hands frantically to her face.

Kalina ended up agreeing, and was excused to go get ready.

* * *

"What did she say? Did you get punished?" asked Yoko hugging her sister for dear life.

"No it had nothing to do with that." said Kalina chuckling. "She wants mee to give the Fire Lord "extra attention."

"Why would she ask you to do that?" asked Yoko.

"One of the Head Advisors of the Fire Lord had requested it." answered Kalina plainly going to her closet.

This left Yoko thinking…. "Oh, my gosh! Don't you see Kalina this is your chance to make Prince Zuko jealous!

"What, why would I want to do that?"

"Oh, come on Kalina I know you still love him." said her sister slyly. "And besides maybe with this he will realize how much he really loves you."

"Yoko, first of all" Kalina said while slipping into a red beaded kimono." There are to reason why this little thought of yours won't happen. A. He doesn't even like me anymore. And B. It's his father. Why would he risk his self into getting into more trouble with him?"

Her sister was helping her tie the dress all together at this point. "Well I still think it's worth a try."

Kalina just rolled her eyes at this, but she couldn't help but think "What would he do when he saw if he were to see me with his father?"

* * *

"You did what!" asked Iroh a little furious. His nephew didn't pay any mind. He was just putting on his attire for the ball. 

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I had to, it's the law. Besides she would have done the same to me, it was only a matter of time."

"No Zuko. What you did was very selfish. Something tells me that that girl wanted to stay with you. If she didn't why would she ask to meet with you again?"

"Maybe she gets sick pleasure out of toying with other people's emotions." answered Zuko in disgust.

"You are just blinded upon getting even with her for what she did to you those 2 years ago. Zuko this girl loves you your just to blind to see that." Iroh said this while heading to the door.

Prince Zuko looked down and sighed. "What if I was wrong about her what if she did want to stay with me?" he thought to himself.

"Alright." his uncle stopped at this. "How do I get her back?"

His uncle smiled. He turned around to look at his nephew. "You must woo her. Tell her the truth on how you really feel about her. Give her your attention. And in your case, don't take no for an answer."

Iroh left his nephew to think about this. Zuko knew what he had to do. He had to sweep her off her dancing feet once again.

**There you go that was chapter 7. How was it? Did ya'll like it? Tell the truth. K.**

**LOLOLOL**

**Sable06**


	9. The Ball

**Love will conquer all, if patient. **

**Sable06**

Chapter 8

The Ball:

"I candothis I candothis I candothis. Oh, I can't I can't. What am I going to do?"

"Kalina get a hold of your self. You'll do great!" said her sister Yoko trying to calm her down. "Come on breath in breath out (Kalina obeying) breath in breath out. Good!"

"Why aren't you nervous?" asked Kalina a little angry.

"Because the love of my life isn't out there, that's why." said Yoko giggling.

"This isn't funny. And stop saying that he is out of the question now." Kalina was back in her thoughts, "He doesn't care about me anymore"

"Okay girls I know you all will do great. Just remember your steps, and Utiana please remember to come in on your queue." "Yes Headmistress Suki." "That goes for everybody!"

Kalina could already here the music starting. Her heart was going 100 beats per second. "Well here goes nothing" She was the first to step out into the open hall. The rest followed.

The other girls stopped at the distance that they were supposed to but Kalina's destination was not yet met. She had to stop 5 feet away from the royal family and bow. This quest was easier said then done.

She finally got to her spot. She took a moment to acknowledge each family member starting with Princess Zula. She was sitting straight in her chair with an arrogant look on her face. But then she noticed the man beside Lord Ozai. He was sitting in the spot were Prince Zuko should be sitting in. She didn't recognize this man but she acknowledged him anyway. He in return gave her an evil smirk that men always gave her when she had to walk by herself to the market place.

Then she looked towards the right. And sure enough there he was. When she saw him she could swear that he had a hint of sadness in his face. She didn't blame him, with a family like that who wouldn't be miserable.

Then as she planned, she bowed to the Fire Lord last. A very low bow, it had to be more exaggerated than all the others. With such grace she managed to almost touch the floor with her finger tips. But of course the only person that really noticed this grace was Prince Zuko.

"Wow she's good." he thought. "

Kalina was wearing a two piece red and orange dress. The top was tight and showed her stomach and her shoulders. The bottom was tight till where her lower bottom ended than loose to give her legs room to do her dance. Her hair was in a half pony tail with a few delicate strands of hair coming to her face.

Then the drums suddenly burst into music. And with that the dancers began. Everybody was in queue.

With the colors that the girls were wearing it was like a wave of fire. They made movements with their hands of fire that almost looked impossible to master. They lifted their legs high up in the air and brought there whole bodies to the ground to do the splits. They did the most wondrous things with their fire. Rings of fire, the illusion of a snake made out of fire. All these slow movements were met with accuracy and strategy.

Then all of a sudden as fast as the drums came they were gone. The whole crowd was a silence. The girls disappeared, all but one. It was Kalina. The fire was dim but it was just enough to see her.

She began to do a slow snake like dance. Looking straight at the Lord Ozai, then she began to go down. The drums started playing very slowly, with correlation of her dancing. She tried to focus on just Lord Ozai, but was failing miserably. She began her new attention to Prince Zuko. She was dancing for him! The drums started going faster, and her dance more flamboyant.

She began to twist and turn faster and faster. Her hair was going everywhere; following her every move like as if it was possessed. She fell backwards landing on her hands then bending her back at an angle that looked impossible. She then flung her head upward giving her a more dramatic look. She did moves that she didn't even know she could do. And through out the whole time she was making the most exuberant expressions on her face, she loved dancing so much.

The moves she made were doing their biding. All the men wanted her especially Admiral Zhao. He couldn't take his eyes away from her. Prince Zuko, on the other hand, wanted her to stop. He knew what her moves were capable of; he could see it on all the faces of the men.

Finally the grand finale came when the drums came to a halt and she was in a crouched position with both eyes closed and both hands together as if praying.

Zuko noticed the slight mist of sweat that could be seen on her neck, face, and shoulders. "She looks so beautiful, so different. What in the hell was I thinking?"

His thoughts were interrupted by his father, who signaled her to come closer. "What is he doing?" he thought.

Kalina obeyed, she was only 2 feet away. She was looking down out of respect, when suddenly she felt a hand left her cheek. "You are beautiful" said Lord Ozai. She bowed at the complement. "And look very young. How old are you and what is your name?"

"My name is Kalina, and I am 16 my lord" she bowed again.

"What does he want with her?" Zuko thought angrily. He could tell that his father was up to something.

"Now tell me, who were you dancing for out there because it most certainly was not for me?"

Kalina shuddered at this. She failed Headmistress Suki. And now they were probably going to kill her for not being obedient.

Meanwhile behind them the dancing had already started again. No one knew what was going on up there, except for the royal family of course.

Princess Zula was ginning at her father's statement "Oh, this is going to be good" she thought to herself. And as for Admiral Zhao, he was just confused as ever. "What is he getting at?" he thought. But Prince Zuko knew exactly what he was going on.

Kalina was speechless she didn't know what to say. "Should I say the truth? No, of course not." she thought.

"Your look says it all. You were dancing for my good for nothing son. Weren't you?"

Princess Zula and Zhao looked up. They couldn't believe it. "A Firdancer and Prince Zuko" they both thought. "You're kidding, right?" began Zula. "My bother and that, that girl" Zula said in disgust.

Kalina was getting light headed. All this chaos that was about to happen made her stomach churn, she wanted to throw up.

"Did you think I didn't know, Zuko?" said Lord Ozai looking at his son.

Zuko kept his attention to the floor. He didn't like his father talking to him, especially if it was going to be over this matter.

Kalina just stood there like a misplaced decoration. She just wanted to curl up and die. "Now they are going to fight and it's all because of me." thought Kalina.

Lord Ozai directed his attention back to Kalina. "You may be very beautiful" he said caressing her neck line moving down to her cleavage. Kalina couldn't do anything but let him, what choice did she have. Zuko looked up and was furious. He wanted to kill his father at this point but Iroh was there to calm him down. He grabbed his nephew by the shoulders so he wouldn't cause a scene, better yet so no body would get killed.

"But" continued Lord Ozai. "You have an association with my worthless, good for nothing son. So I will have no business with you. He has stained you with his impudence. He has touched you hasn't he? And because of that you are his filth, his trash."

Kalina's lips were twitching at these remarks. She just wanted to burst out into to tears. But she had to keep her composure she wouldn't let her self be struck down. "No, not this time." She said to herself. Kalina stood her ground with her chin up and her shoulders back. She looked like she could take on anybody.

"Go now you have no more business here." said Lord Ozai.

Kalina bowed with a smile, as if nothing happened. And walked past the guest and disappeared into the crowd.

A this, Prince Zuko stood up to follow her but was stopped by his father's voice.

"You wait here; I need to have a word with you, Prince Zuko" his father said sternly.

Zuko rolled his eyes at this. He had a very annoyed look in his face. He didn't want to disobey but what other choice did he have. He was already exiled for the same reason. But he wanted to speak to Kalina, tell her what he felt, hold her and take her away from here. But at the end his obedience won and he stayed to hear what his ruthless father had to say.

When Kalina looked back and saw that she was out of sight she ran out the palace and headed to the Veranda.

She ran with tears in her eyes straight to her room. The room was dark and gloomy. The only light it had was the moon, it was also very hot and humid for it was summer, and the steaminess from her room was just making her more impatient with life. She got out a big purse with very fine hand made embroidery that was orange and red. She started stuffing all her clothes inside it. She also put inside jewelry, brushes, and all her make-up.

"I'm sick of this, I'm sick of all of this. I am leaving here tonight. I don't know where I'll go but it's sure as hell going to be far far away from here. I am a Firedancer no more!"

She was just getting the last of her clothes in the bag when she heard a noise from behind her.

"It must be Yoko. Oh, poor Yoko she's going to have the choice of either going with me or staying. I hate putting her in this position but I have to get out of here." she thought to herself. So she didn't look back. "Or maybe it's Prince Zuko!" she turned at this thought and looked to the door it wasn't prince Zuko, but somebody else.

"Who are you?" Kalina asked. She remembered him he was the one setting in Zuko's place. He was the one that gave her that funny look. It was Admiral Zhao.

**THE END IS NEAR. But I am thinking of giving this story a sequal and a prequal but I am still not sure about that but I'll keep ya'll posted. Now Review Review!**


	10. The Begining of the End

**Sorry if it took so long I wanted the ending to be perfect. **

**LAST CHAPTER GUYS! I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

**love,**

**Sable06**

**Re-cap**: Kalina has decided to run away after the whole ordeal with Prince Zuko's father. She is alone in her room packing her stuff but not for long. Admiral Zhao enters the room and she feels threatened by him because she doesn't even know who he is.

Chapter 9

The Beginning of the End:

"Oh, forgive me for being so rude, my name is Admiral Zhao and I am the heir to the throne, after I capture the Avatar of course."

"That still doesn't give you the right to...wait a minute, did you say heir? I thought Prince Zuko was the heir to the throne." Kalina said really confused. "Why is this man telling me this?" she thought.

"He will regain his title if he captures the Avatar but that's not likely because I am going to capture him first. But enough of this, I didn't come here to talk about that royal pain in the neck. I came here to talk about you" he said with a smirk.

Kalina was scared. The smirk that he was giving her gave her the feeling that she should get out of here as soon as possible.

"What do you want?" Kalina asked nervously, but deep down she knew all along what he wanted but she just brushed off her women's intuition for now. Trying to blind her self, not wanting to know what she knew.

"I want you to dance for me" said Zhao waving his arm once to the floor.

Kalina was appalled "How could this man be so bold as to ask me to do something like that" Kalina thought angrily.

"I'm sorry but Firedancers don't dance when they are told" Kalina said with her chin up and her eyes in a gaze that told anybody that was looking at her that she meant business.

Zhao saw the challenge in her eyes. But he wasn't the type of man to just back down that easily.

"Oh you are gong to dance for me whether you like it or not" he said advancing to her and grabbing her by the arm. Kalina tried to jerk away but she couldn't, his grip on her was way to strong.

"Take your filthy hands off of me!" Kalina yelled. But he didn't comply. He simply grinned at her and leaned over to give her an unwanted kiss. She jerked harder, this time she managed to slip away from him and give him three slashes from her nails to his right cheek.

"Don't you ever touch me again" Kalina said with fury in her lips.

Zhao was amassed by her technique to get away from his grasp. He touched the marks she had left him and smiled at the blood that was printed on his fingers.

He started advancing to her once more.

Kalina stood her ground. "If you touch my again you'll be sorry" Kalina warned him. He simply chuckle at her remark and reached out to grab her once more. Just then the door opened, it was Zuko. They both looked at him in surprise.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the royal brat" said Zhao with a snicker.

"Don't…you…touch…her…again" said Zuko with fire already in his hands. He had heard Kalina on his way up to her room. So he knew exactly what was going on.

Kalina had to admit, with Zuko being there she felt much safer.

"Kalina, come with me" said Prince Zuko

Kalina started to walk to him, but was stopped by Zhao's arms grabbing her by the waist.

"Ugh, I told you never to touch me again!" screamed Kalina.

Before Prince Zuko could react he saw Kalina's skin start to glow. Her face was in a complete state of concentration. The room got even hotter. She was producing heat from all over her body. A trick taught by all Firedancers when unwillingly grabbed by a man.

"Ahhh, you wench" said Zhao letting go of the girl. His palms were deformed by the steam she had produced.

Kalina fell to the floor. She felt so weak. She had only used this tactic once and that was when she had first succeeded the attack. She had never done it anymore since then. She remembered Headmistress Suki telling her that she had never seen any Firedancer do it so well before. But this greatness put her in the infirmary for almost a week.

"Are you alright Kalina" asked Zuko rushing to her aid.

"I am fine just get me out of here" said Kalina barley catching her breath.

Zuko looked at her. And she looked back. She nodded at him giving him his answer. "Take me far away from here, take me with you" said Kalina embracing him as tightly as she could. He did the same in return "I will. I am not going to let you go that easily this time" Zuko said with a smirk.

Kalina smiled back. She felt so much security in his arms; she never wanted him to let her go.

Zuko lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. As they were about to leave Zhao gave them an evil laugh. They both turned at this. "You think you can just take her. She is illegal for you to take, remember. They will stop you and have you arrested."

Zuko laid Kalina gently on the bed and started to walk towards Zhao. "Will I guess I am going to have to kill you to get a head start then, won't I?" Zhao just chuckled at this and signaled Zuko to come closer. Zuko got himself ready to fight. As Zhao was about to give the first blow he noticed that something was wrong. Kalina just smiled.

"What is wrong with me? What did you do to me you stupid wench!"

"When you touched me I took away your power to bend fire. But don't worry it will come back in about a year or so, so don't worry" Kalina said with grin.

Zhao sank down to the floor looking at his hands still not believing it. He was still trying to produce fire out of his hands, but nothing was happening.

Zuko looked at him with a small smile. "What is an Admiral of the fire nation without his ability to bend fire? I think you have just been demoted" Zuko chuckled.

Zhao just looked at him ready to cry, but instead he gave out a scream of failure and defeat.

Zuko went back to Kalina and picked her up as he first did. He looked at her in amazement. "I didn't know you could do that." he said to her as they went passed the door.

"You never asked" she said with a smile. She leaned her head on his chest and almost fell asleep when she heard a familiar voice.

"Kalina!" it was her sister Yoko. "What happened? Are you okay? What happened Zuko?"

Kalina looked at her sister with the saddest eyes. She didn't want to leave her but she couldn't stand it here anymore.

"Zuko could you put me down here I need to speak with my sister."

Zuko complied and laid her down on a nearby bench. He embraced her cheek with one hand and left her so that she could talk to her sister.

"Kalina are you okay?" asked her sister.

"Yoko listen to me. I am going to leave this place. I will be going with Prince Zuko."

Yoko looked at her sister confused, but then she smiled.

"I knew this was going to happen someday. I knew that Prince Zuko would come back for you and take you with him." Yoko started to cry.

"Please don't cry." Kalina said tearing up "You can come with us. We could be together. I'm sure Zuko wont mind."

"No, I belong here. Besides I really like it here. I couldn't part from this place. This is my home. You have my blessings I want you to be happy with the man you love. And besides with you gone I will be # 1 out of all the Firedancers." Yoko said chuckling and crying at the same time.

Kalina chuckled as well at this remark.

"Now go before somebody sees you" Yoko said wiping the tears on her face. Kalina nodded. Zuko came to her aid as she tried to get up.

"Go this way it will lead you into an ally that leads you straight to the docks." signaled Yoko.

Kalina looked at her sister and with tearing eyes and held out her hand so she could grab it.

"I love you little sister." said Kalina.

Yoko held her hand tight not wanting to let go.

Kalina got her other hand and reached out to her necklace. The necklace was a trinket that her mother had passed down to Kalina.

"Here take it. This will be for you to always remember that I will always be there whenever you need me." Kalina slid it in her sisters other hand.

Yoko closed her hand tightly at it. She smiled at her sister for the last time, and ran off to stall the other girls that where already heading to the Veranda.

Zuko ran to the ally that Yoko talked about and sure enough the sea was up ahead.

"You could put me down now I think I can walk from here" said Kalina.

"Are you sure?" asked Zuko letting her down

"Yea." answered Kalina.

He helped her on the ship, and led her to his room.

"Stay here. My men should be coming any minute now. I had ordered them to be ready to leave at this hour. I have to be up there to give them further notice. I'll be right back"

Kalina nodded at this. And as he was about to leave he looked back at her and smiled. "She is finally here, with me" he thought to himself. Then he turned and was out the door.

"We will finally be together" Kalina thought to herself.

Zuko was on top of the ship now giving orders, when he saw his uncle getting on the ship.

"Uncle I must speak with you"

"Yes Prince Zuko" said Iroh.

They stepped into the meditation room. Iroh was very concerned over the well being of his nephew, especially over the whole incident with his father.

"Are you alright Prince Zuko? You look a little tense."

"Yes, I'm fine. I just um well I have something to discuss with you." Said Zuko

"Okay" Iroh said sitting down but still looking at his nephew.

"Okay" Zuko said also sitting down.

"Kalina has decided to come with me on my journeys" Zuko said finally.

Iroh just starred at his nephew with his mouth wide open.

"So she is here. Right now!" said Iroh very excited.

"Well yes" answered Zuko uncertain of why his uncle was reacting like this. He was excepting a more aggressive approach.

"Well why didn't you say so? I want to see her. Where is she?"

"She is in my room. You're not mad that I brought her here." asked the very puzzled Zuko.

"Of course not, why would I be mad." said Iroh.

Zuko gave his uncle a smile and went off to get Kalina.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the great Admiral Iroh. Your travels are legendary." Kalina said all this while bowing.

"My dear" Iroh said retrieving the girl from the bow. "The pleasure is all mine. And you can just call me Iroh. I am so pleased to finally meet the girl that had captured my nephew's heart."

"Uncle" said Zuko a little embarrassed and also blushing a little.

Kalina chuckled at this. She was so thrilled to meet Zuko's uncle. He would say so many good things about him when she first met Zuko.

After a long consultation with Kalina about Zuko and his many embarrassing moments. Iroh bowed at Kalina and kissed her hand.

"I will leave you two alone now. I'm sure you both have much to talk about" Iroh left them alone in the meditation room.

They just stood there silence not knowing what to say. Zuko broke the silence first.

"Come with me" he said holding out his hand towards her. She took it and they were out of the room and he took her up on deck.

"It's beautiful out here" Kalina said while looking up at the moon and the stars.

"Kalina are you sure you want to stay here with me on this ship?" Kalina looked at him confused. "Of course I do Zuko" she said grabbing his hand and putting it to her heart. He could feel her heart beat. He sighed and took her hand and kissed it. "What about your dancing you love to dance"

"I don't care about any of that as long as I'm with you." She said hugging him tightly.

"Kalina" He said while getting something out from his pocket. "Will you wear this" He handed her a ring with a sun shaped dark red diamond. She marveled the beauty of the ring. "I've wanted to give you this ring for over 2 years now. This ring is a promise from me that I will marry you when the time comes." Kalina looked at him and started to cry.

"Yes of course I will wear it!" she said almost tackling him to the ground. He was very surprised at this but he liked it that he made her happy. They both kissed under the moonlight and lived happily ever after…………well for now.

**I am sooo doing a sequal lol. Sorry again for the wait. And now...Reviews Reviews plzz!**


End file.
